Birthday Girl
by Ley Elizabeth
Summary: What would you do if the man in your life forgot your birthday? Cena/OC, Orton/OC and Hardy/OC pairings. Details inside.


Hey guys! Back with another one shot. This one is for my girl Ashley's bday! Took me 4 days but DAMMIT I'm done! WEEEEE!

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, Randy Orton, or Jeff Hardy, damnit.. and nothing to do with WWE. blah blah.. I own The Tenacious Trio. MAZLETOF!

Extreme sexual sitches at the end. You hate sex? Skip the end.

Oh! I don't own Ayo Technology either, 50 cent does._

* * *

_

_Ooh she wants it, She wants it,  
Ooh she wants it, (So?) I gotta give it to her.._

Ashley swayed to the beat in her living room. No matter what she was doing, if Ayo Technology came on and she just couldn't control herself. She rolled her hips and grinned. She was dressed in a pair of his boxers and his wife beater.

It was early morning and the radio alarm had just gone off. As usual, he had gotten up long before she did. He loved his morning jog. Ashley didn't mind as long as he didn't make too much noise leaving the house. Today especially was that rule in effect. She felt she deserved to sleep in. In fact, she deserved whatever she desired today. After all, it was her birthday. Her day to bend and mold to her exact liking. And if she wanted to dance in her underwear, she was damn well gonna dance in her underwear.

Ashley continued to sway her body, closing her eyes and letting the beat flow through.

"I.. I want it.. I want it.." she sang along, inserting herself into the lyrics. She giggled softly, "God if anyone were to see me right now.."

"Oh so you want it huh?" Ashley froze. She turned slowly and began to blush.

"How long have you been standing there.." She said, watching the smirk grow on his face. Normally, Ashley would find that smirk sexy. But right now, she was just too damn embarrassed.

"Oh.. just about the whole time." He replied, throwing himself onto the couch. "It was a beautiful morning Ash, you should have joined me."

Ashley shook her head, "Johnny, you know me and my sleep. I need it.." She said with a laugh. John smiled at her, "Yeah yeah I know, but still. Would have been nice to have some company."

She plopped down next to him and smiled back, lacing her fingers in his. "Besides," she began, playing with his fingers, "I deserve it.." John brought her hands to his lips softly.

"Of course you do baby, but.. any reason in particular today?" He asked. Ashley's face fell. How could he have forgotten? He was her boyfriend of 2 years. He wasn't allowed to forget.

"Do you know what day it is?" Ashley said, batting her eyes. John grinned softly, "Of course I do boo." He said, kissing her knuckles. She grinned back at him. Good boy.

"Good.. for a second I thought.."

"It's Saturday of course." He cut her off, pecking her lips. "Now I've gotta go get my stuff. Why don't you go shower and get yourself ready. We have a house show." John kissed her forehead, got up and left the room. Ashley sat there stunned. She didn't know whether to cry or just go off on a tangent. In the end she did neither, and instead took his advice and went for a long, hot shower.

Anything to take her mind off of GI Dumbass...

* * *

"I'm sure he didn't mean to forget.." Haley said, stirring her caramel latt? She took a small sip and looked across the table, "Breezy what do you make of this?"

Bree scoffed. She didn't like to talk about John. They used to date, shit happened, it's complicated. But for Ashley's sake, she tolerated him.

"Well obviously, the dumbass is being his meatheaded self and is all about his job and is just an ignorant asswipe." She snapped.

Haley shook her head, "Okay, input from El Bitchianado is not helping." Bree stuck out her tongue at Haley. Haley shook her head, "Yeah, and you're mature?"

Bree pulled her tongue back into her mouth, "Mature enough to know that dumbass made a big mistake." She looked over at Ashley, "Ash, say something."

Ashley sighed and looked up, "How could he forget?" She said softly, chewing on her bottom lip. Her best friends both shrugged.

"It's not like you didn't mention it enough," said Haley. "You annoyed the shit outta me with your texting countdown. '5 Days! Oh 4 Days! Oh baby its TWO DAAAAYS!' " She exclaimed, mocking Ashley's text messages.

Ashley laughed, "Shut it hoe.." She said, punching her bestie in the arm. Haley pouted, "Abuser.." she said, rubbing her arm, sticking out her tongue at Ashley.

Bree shook her head, "Well I think it's because all that coffee is sequentially shrinking his brain everyday. But hey, that's just me.." she shrugged.

Ashley sighed, "Bree, c'mon. Not today." Bree looked up at her, "Fine.." She said giving in. "But you are gonna be stuck with one grumpy Bree today.

"That's okay," Haley interjected. "We're kinda used to it.." she grinned at her comment and was rewarded for her efforts with a rolled up napkin to the face from Bree.

"You are definitely good at getting on my last nerve you skank.." Bree said, laughing.

"It's a gift." Haley replied with a smirk. Ashley shook her head, "God, what would I do without y'all?"

"Be bored?"

"Um... die?"

Ashley laughed softly. Her girls definitely could take her mind off of anything. They had the tendency to begin with one topic, and end up on something like porn, or fireworks. They were the kind of girls who personified the phrase expect the unexpected. They were wild, crazy and prided themselves on the fact that they were total retards and everyone still wanted to be around them. They met at OVW, where they trained together. From the moment they said hello, they were inseparable. You'd never see one without the other two close behind. Everyone referred to them as the Tenacious Trio, or Tease Patrol. When they were just rookies, those girls had a reputation of reeling many a guy in just to leave them high and dry.

And they thoroughly enjoyed every second of their training.

Now, they had been in the business for almost eight years together. Ashley had been Women's champ three times. The first time she did win, she won it from her idol, Lita, who came out of retirement to show the younger girls how it was done. Ashley always said she'd probably pass out even before the match started if she were to ever wrestle Amy. But she didn't, and they had a five star match. The first Women's Ladder match at 'mania no less. Bree started out as the eye candy chick. No one wanted to respect her, so she had to make them. She'd been on smackdown for years, but was a force to be wreckoned with when she moved to the big leagues at Raw. She won the title her first night. It was her only title reign but it was for almost a year, so she was damn proud of herself. Haley was the youngest of the group. She hadn't won the title just yet, but she was the number one contender and she was going to make it count.

"Yes I would die of boredom." Ashley replied smiling. Bree smiled back, "Which is why we're not going anywhere, duh." She said, her grin growing. She looked over Haley's shoulder and groaned.

"What?" Haley said, tilting her head to the side. Bree rolled her eyes, "Fathead alert.." She said softly. Haley whipped around and grinned.

The man that Bree affectionately referred to as Fathead, was actually Haley's boyfriend. She also called him Thunder Thighs, Duck lips, and too many more to mention.

Randy Orton leaned down and captured his girl friend's lips in his. He grinned softly, "Hey beautiful." Haley began to giggle. Even though they had been dating for quite sometime, no matter how many times he said it, when he called her beautiful she couldn't control her giddiness.

Bree whispered to Ashley, "You got any boots?"

Ashley raised a brow, "Boots... why?"

"Because the mush is getting knee deep in here..."

Haley glared at them, "I heard that.." she said. Her sneer changed into a grin as Randy scooped her up, sat in her chair and placed her on his lap. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"What are you ladies yapping about today?" He said with a chuckle. Haley snuggled into him, "The fact that fat ass is a moron." she said with a shrug.

Randy shook his head, "What did he do now?" Randy asked, looking around the table at the other two girls. Ashley sighed softly as Bree draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh nothing.. oh wait, that's right. Dumbass forgot her birthday!" sassed Bree. Randy held up his hands in defense, "Easy now. Don't hurt me."

Bree shook her head, "He's just too wrapped up in his schedule. Surprise surprise."

Randy sighed, "Yeah he does tend to do that.." he said softly. He brought Haley's knuckles to his lips. "Honey, we've gotta go."

Ashley raised a brow, "Go? Where.." She asked. This was her birthday, her friends were supposed to be with her.

Haley smiled softly, "Well, Randy's taking me to dinner. Don't you remember Ash? It's our one year anniversary." The grin grew on her lips.

Randy chuckled and pecked her lips. "Yes," he said, "and if we don't get a move on, our reservations will be given away." He said while helping her up, then getting up himself.

"Ash.. if you want me to stay.."

"No no," Ashley interrupted her, "go on. Enjoy your night with Thunder Thighs." The girls laughed as Randy shook his head.

"Alright," he said, "Happy birthday punk." The couple then waved to the duo and left for their dinner date.

Ashley scoffed, "Randy is such a party wrecker." She said, looking over at Bree. She raised a brow at her bestie who was seemingly in a trance.

"Bree?" Ashley waved a hand in front of her face. Still nothing. Ashley smirked and leaned in close. She took in a big breath.

"AUBREY MARIE!" She yelled right in her ear, almost making Bree fall out of her chair. Bree glared at her, "What!" she said in a huff. Ashley shook her head. "Where were you?"

A sly grin grew across Bree's face.

"Oh.. just.. Skittleland.." she said, sighing happily. Bree had been eyeing Jeff for the longest time. But neither her, nor Jeff, would make a move.

Bree's eye caught Jeff's. He grinned and began to make his way over to the table. At about this time, Bree had a death grip on Ashley's hand she was so nervous.

"Ow.. ow... Bree!" She whispered harshly. Bree instantly let go. She muttered a sorry, then grinned as Jeff was in front of them.

"Jeffers, hi." She said in a calm manner. Jeff grinned, "Hey darlin'. Happy birthday by the way Ash." He said in his southern twang.

Ashley smiled, "Thanks Jeff.." she said. He nodded, "Not a problem sugar." He turned his focus back to Bree, "Miss Bree, can I ask you something?"

Bree fumbled her words and squeaked out a yes. Jeff laughed, "Good," he began, "I was wondering if you'd like to get some drinks with me tonight?"

Ashley went to speak up. No way was she going to spend her birthday bestie less. But before she could utter a word, Bree had already spoken up.

"I'd love to!" She said eagerly. Jeff smiled, "Alright, well then I'll see you later darlin'" He then kissed her cheek, said his goodbyes, and left the table.

Bree sighed as if in a day dream, "Isn't he just gorgeous?" Ashley cracked her gum, "He's a peach." she muttered. Bree looked at her best friend then cringed.

"I talked before thinking again, didn't I?"

"Yes big mouth, you did."

Bree bit her lip, "Ash.. I.." Ashley held up a hand to silence her. "No no.. I know how much you like him. Go." She told her. Bree looked at her, "Positive?"

Ashley nodded, "Yes now get, before I change my mind." she said in finality. Bree hugged her, "You truly are the bestest bestie." she said softly.

Ashley smiled, hugging her back, "Yeah yeah.. Love you skank."

Bree giggled, "Love you too hoe, happy birthday!" And with that, she ran off happily.

Ashley pouted and drug herself out of the chair. No besties? No boyfriend?

Some birthday.

* * *

Ashley walked into the house and tossed her stuff off to the side. Right now, she just wanted this day to be over. Her friends couldn't be with her, her boyfriend forgot, and now she was all alone at home. She rubbed her face and sat on the couch.

"I hate birthdays.." Ashley muttered to herself softly. Her ears perked up to the sounds of soft R&B flowing from upstairs. Curious of where the music was coming from, Ashley followed the sultry beat up the stairs. She walked down the hall and paused in front of the master bedroom. She pushed the door open slowly and was floored by the display in front of her.

An ambient glow came from lit candles scattered about the room. Rose petals trailed up to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room and were strewn all around the plush white carpet. Then Ashley's eyes caught sight of the best thing of all.

And there he stood. A single white rose in his hands, a small smile playing on his lips, John looked at her, his eyes filled with love and desire. He wore nothing but a simple pair of silk black boxers.

"Baby.." She whispered. "What's all this?"

John smiled, placing the rose in her hand and leaned down towards her ear, "Thought I'd forgotten, didn't you.." He whispered softly. He pushed her hair aside and began placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. Ashley grinned softly, "Actually.. I did."

John chuckled, "Boo I would never." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I love you baby." Ashley smiled and turned to face him. "I love you too dumbass."

John laughed and pressed his lips to hers. Ashley returned the kiss happily, adding more fuel to the fire as the kiss intensified. Hands were on clothes, then clothes were on the floor. John picked her up with ease and laid her on the bed, breaking the kiss. He ran his hands up her sides and cupped her face in them. He brought her forehead to his lips and smiled. Ashley rested her hands on his chest. "Make love to me Johnny," she said, stroking his face. John smiled, "I plan on it." He then kissed her passionately.

Ashley melted into his lips. She deepened the kiss needily. This has what she had been waiting for all day. Attention. She craved it. It was her day after all.

And by God, she deserved the best.

John trailed his lips down over her neck. Ashley bit back a moan and drew him closer. He ran his hands down her sides and over her butt. He groped her gently, but firm enough to let her know he mean business. Not that she minded one bit. He began nipping down to her chest. He kept his hands on her butt but attacked her chest with his mouth. He tongued her nipples softly, teasing them with just enough sensation. He sucked one into his mouth while bringing up a hand to toy with the other. Ashley writhed beneath him, groaning loudly.

"Mmmm baby.." she moaned. John continued his sweet assault on her chest for a few more minutes. He felt her legs begin to tense. He then kissed down her perfect midsection, all the way to her pelvis. He nuzzled the soft hair and kissed her region softly. He smiled as her was rewarded with a small gasp from his lover.

John looked up at her, "You just lay back and enjoy baby." He said, huskiness laced in his words. All Ashley could do was nod, but that was fine with him.

He'd be making her scream momentarily.

He spread her legs and placed playful kisses on her inner thighs. She giggled softly and stretched her arms above her head. She had no problem in him taking control. John was a skillful lover and had a philosophy that if both weren't satisfied, true satisfaction cannot be reached. So he made sure everytime, that they both were truly satiated.

Ashley gasped as John slowly inserted a finger into her. He pumped it slowly, watching her face for a reaction. Ashley moaned softly and tensed around his finger. John smiled then inserted a second finger in. Ashley let out a loud groan and rolled her hips. "Fuck baby." She muttered. John increased the pace of his fingers. In and out, faster every second. Ashley's breathing sped up along with the pace of his fingers. Her chest began to heave. John smirked and removed his fingers.

Ashley slumped against the bed, "Why did you sto.." Before she could finish her sentence, John dove into her region. Licking, sucking and nipping at her button. Ashely's moans turned into screams as he continued. Then, he slid his expert tongue deep inside of her. Ashley lost her breath and groaned. "Oh god!" She screamed. John pulled her closer to his face by her butt.

Ashley's body began to tense. John's torturous mouth was sending her over the edge. Just as she was about to peak, John removed his tongue from her and positioned himself between her legs.

"What do you want baby?" John asked, holding her hips. Ashley breathed heavily, "You know what I want." she said softly.

John shook his head, "No baby, say it." he demanded.

Ashley pulled him closer, "You.." she breathed. John, not being one to refuse a request from his woman, plunged deep within her core. Ashley gasped for air. He filled her up so perfectly, it was like they were made for eachother.

John took it slow at first, letting her adjust. But as soon as she began digging her nails into his shoulders, all bets were off.

Let the games begin.

John slammed into her hard and fast. Ashley cried out in extacy. She was just about over the edge. John captured her lips in his and kissed her deeply. She returned it, whimpering under his lips. John continued his hard steady pace. He was going to give Ashley everything she needed.

Ashley's body shook. She broke the kiss, screaming loudly. "OH GOD!"

John let out a throaty groan as she contracted tightly around him. He shot his hot seed inside of her and collapsed on top of her chest.

Ashley dragged her fingers over his scalp. She took in deep, steady breaths, trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

"Wow.." She said softly, her eyes closing for a moment. She rubbed his back softly, feeling the sweat beading on his skin. John kissed up her chest and looked at her smiling. "Wow is right."

Ashley giggled as her eyes fluttered open to meet his, "Baby, you're so good to me." She said, kissing his forehead. John smiled, "I love you baby. I couldn't be any other way." He helped her sit up and smiled. "Stay put." He whispered and pecked her lips.

Ashley scoffed, "Yeah, because I can move my legs too." John laughed as he left the room, and came back with a box a few minutes later.

Ashley leaned against headboard. "What's that babe?" She inquired, pointing at the box.

John grinned and opened the box, revealing an ice blue princess cut ring. "Your birthday present." He said.

Ashley gasped, "Oh baby.. it's beautiful! I love it." A grin grew on her face. John kissed her, "Only the best for my baby."

Ashley stroked his face and shook her head. "You spoil me." John placed the ring on the dresser. He then scooped her up and smiled.

"Celebratory shower?"

"Well happy birthday to me.."


End file.
